Vesper
Description Vesper is a blue unicorn mare with a green and navy mane and tail. Her mane flows back wildly like a flame while her tail flows smoothly like a candle. Her eyes are a lime green and she has a set of navy freckles on her cheek. Her cutie mark is a green candle with a yellow flame that has two points to correspond with her special talent of candle making. She owns a candle shop in Ponyville named Aroma Candela and she lives behind the shop in the same building (meaning the shop is connected to her home in back). Her living quarters isn’t very big and mainly consists of a bed kitchen and bathroom with a small wooden table next to the kitchen to make up the dining area. The area with her bed is covered in a light gray carpet and her kitchen and dining area is hardwood. The walls of both the shop and her living quarters are a soft green. Her shop is organized and laid out nicely with candles in rows and columns on an L shaped counter. There is one window back in her living area and two big windows in her shop. There is also a counter to pay in the shop which she keeps candle making supplies in and where she makes the candles that stock the shop. Vesper is a mute by birth but she is not deaf-mute. She can hear fine but she lacks vocal chords. To compensate, Vesper knows limited telepathy in which she can talk directly to one or two ponies’ minds. She cannot read thoughts and the channel is one way only, meaning ponies that try to think at her only come out as gargled gibberish. She has beautiful, almost artful, hoof writing as a result of learning writing at a younger age than most foals. Vesper has nearly complete control over candles and candle wax but otherwise is relatively weak at magic and knows only telepathy and basic telekinesis. Her magic has a green glow. History Vesper was born to a single mother in Ponyville without the ability to speak or make sounds. After x-rays following birth, her mother was told that Vesper did not have vocal chords at all. Her mother raised the silent foal, no less love for her despite her muteness. Vesper’s mother was a potter who molded vases and urns with her unicorn magic. Vesper’s father was a construction worker who had died in an accident shortly before Vesper was born. Vesper went to school like all fillies and colts and rushed to learn writing as some form of communication. For years, the only way she could socialize with other ponies was via a notebook she carried around constantly. As a result, Vesper didn’t have very many friends at all as most fillies and colts would ignore her. Vesper got her cutie mark when she was drawing with crayons and suddenly she began passively shaping the wax. Her interest peaked and she began experimenting with combining the different wax and putting a wick inside to make rainbow colored candles. She gave away a couple of the unique candles and her flank lit up at the positive feedback she got. One of the ponies she gave a candle to took interest in the silent candle maker and, over years of practice and refinement, taught Vesper to communicate with other ponies minds. It was the happiest day of her life when she was finally able to tell her mother she loved her. Vesper’s mother died in a memory that still haunts Vesper to this day but the money she inherited from her mother’s estate was enough to buy her own shop and start up a business. Category:Bronie Category:Unicorn Category:Female Category:IRC